


Light

by neongoodies



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing, bros being bros and doing it in the soul, just two gals being pals, no real explicit stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neongoodies/pseuds/neongoodies
Summary: There are other ways – better ones, really – to show that you care for something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told like 4 people I'd write this so enjoy some tender soul banging (ft. Emotion by crj)

“You’re nervous.”

“Of course I am. My spark’s exposed.”

That it was, and Drift thought it was beautiful.

His captain was too distracted with peering down at his open chamber to notice the warmth in Drift’s gaze or the smile directed towards him. Drift followed his eyes, taking in the swirling blue of Rodimus’ spark as it spun on its axis, flaring and pulsing with life.

He was careful, mindful of the way Rodimus’ ventilations hitched when Drift let his fingers tease along the chamber’s edge. He tensed and gasped, and Drift leaned in on an impulse to press a light kiss to his cheek.

“It’s alright," he said.

Rodimus tried to kiss back, lips quivering in his clumsy attempt to brush them over Drift’s.  His clutch on Drift’s thigh was bordering on painful as Drift’s fingers continued to hover inches from his spark.

“I know,” Rodimus murmured, “I know, I just – It’s a lot. Obviously. I’ve never…” He shook his head, “The only other time I did this was, erm…an experience, I guess.” He frowned off into the distance like a ghost of a memory had washed against the lenses of his optics.

Unpleasant, Drift gathered at Rodimus’ stunted silence. He tipped his head, brow nudging to Rodimus', nuzzling their noses together. “We can stop.”

Rodimus’ fingers curled a little tighter into his thigh. The clarity returned in an instant. “What?" and leave it to him to sound affronted by a suggestion done out of sympathy and respect, "No way. I’m not backing out of this.”

Drift snorted.  _Really_. 

“I’m not going to blame you if you do. It’s not a contest, Rodimus. It's a journey both participants are supposed to treasure.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But I want to.” This time Rodimus did manage to kiss him, tongue pushing past his lips, and whining from the back of his throat. Drift murmured  into the kiss, gasping when Rodimus nipped at his bottom lip and whispered, “You’re killing me here, Drift…”

Rumbling a laugh, he rocked his hips down on Rodimus’. It was meant to tease, not incite, but the flare of sudden brightness it got out of Rodimus’ optics was telling. “You want me to continue?”

Rodimus nodded. His free hand lifted to press against Drift’s chest and let his fingers tracing over the grooves of the autobot insignia.

Drift tentatively moved his hand closer until his fingers were ghosting over the corona of Rodimus’ spark. It got a low sound out of Rodimus, which did quite the number on Drift’s own frame as a responsive heat radiated through him. Charge began to buzz in every circuit. He caressed the spark and felt the whispers of energy begin to twirl a charge around his fingertips. It slithered through the joints of his knuckles, pressing and teasing through wiring with a sensation akin to static.

Rodimus panted and arched, leaving Drift enthralled by the sight and sound of him. Light pulsated through the gaps of his fingers, a telling sign that Rodimus was enjoying the touch, however light and curious it might’ve been.

He lifted his eyes. Rodimus’ head was tipped back, teeth bared and optics squeezed shut. No pain present, just the vulnerability that followed pleasure. It was an expression he’d never fathomed seeing when it came to Rodimus. Even with his eyes closed, Drift could read every emotion and sense every nuance of feeling. Drift almost felt like this was an accomplishment given how often Rodimus managed to bar up the increments of insecurity behind a loud bravado and selfish carelessness. 

There was a thrill in watching the way Rodimus' mouth fell open at even the slightest touch to his spark casing. “Never knew you were into sparkplay,” he teased.

Rodimus’ laugh was shaky, weak and fragile. His fingers scrabbled at Drift’s chest before sliding up to cup the back of his neck, straining forward until Drift complied. Rodimus kissed him like he was starved for it, gasping and panting into his mouth, tongue sliding over his, soft and eager with each little desperate press.

Drift was hesitant to pull back. He only did when Rodimus lifted his other hand to palm at Drift’s chassis, touch growing more and more insistent.

“C’mon,” Rodimus murmured. “You’re leaving me hanging here.”

Drift pecked his lips before finally drawing further back, taking his hand with him as he rested his weight back on his knees. “Okay, okay. Let me just…”

But Rodimus didn’t seem inclined to let him go too far and nor did he have the patience to give Drift a moment of consideration. He sat up and let Drift fall into his lap with a startled grunt. That confident grin he got next left him flushing in warmth as Rodimus made room for himself between his thighs.

Rodimus bent down to mouth over the top edge of his chest. "C'mon, Drift," he insisted, voice breathy and ventilations hot and tickling. He lifted only his eyes to capture Drift's gaze. "Open up for me, babe."

Drift bit his lip. Here he'd been playing confident and now the idea of Rodimus seeing his spark left him reeling.  

He inhaled, waited a few seconds, and slowly exhaled. "Okay," he said at last and pressed lightly at Rodimus' chevron. "Give me some room. My chamber splits in the middle."

Rodimus offered no argument as he pushed himself up. His eyes didn't leave Drift's chassis, searching and bright in barely concealed excitement. Drift hated that his first thought was that he'd change his tune soon enough. 

The sound Rodimus made when Drift bared his spark left him feeling shy and entirely too exposed. He wasn’t ashamed of the scar present, but it was still unnerving for Rodimus to be one of the few to ever actually see it up close. The only other autobot had been Ratchet and that was only for examinations. And, Drift mused with mounting nervousness, he had always been put into stasis for procedures like that.

This was so,  _so_  much more different than a medical examination.

It was strange.

_Scary._

Rodimus stared at his spark like he was staring at an alien. Drift didn’t look for long, but was certain the frantic pulse of his spark had to be noticeable.

“Epic,” Rodimus finally murmured, startling Drift. “There really is a chunk missing.”

“I - yeah. I told you," he stuttered.

Even if it felt silly now, it had been important once upon a time. Devoting a part of his spark to a cause he’d believed in when there had been nothing for him.  Drift had cradled the badge given to him like it had been the most valuable possession in his life. It was strange to think back on now, especially when his autobot badge hadn’t even been forged especially for him. It'd been tugged off the dead and slapped on without a care. Not at all like the one engraved directly into the dermal metal of Rodimus' chassis.

"I guess…I just didn't think there'd be a whole  _chunk_ out of it," said Rodimus. He looked like he was resisting the urge to just shove his entire hand in there. “Must’ve hurt…”

“It was done in surgery, actually,” Trepidation wavered in every hitch of his voice. “It didn't really hurt. I um-” He paused and shivered as Rodimus’ fingers began to explore, wandering but never straying too close. It was nice, soothing even if his spark continued to hammer furiously in a strange mix of nervousness and excitement.

Rodimus hummed a noncommittal reply. His fingers tugged at the edges of the spark’s corona. Heat burst through his internals and, for a moment, drained his ability for comprehensive thought. “I like it.”

Drift hadn’t even realized he’d let his optics glaze over as he focused on the sensation of Rodimus’ fingers. It took turning those words over a few times in his mind for it to actually register. “I – what?”

“I wasn't expecting it to be, I dunno, _pretty_? I like it.” When Drift looked at him in disbelieving incredulity, Rodimus  beamed, all teeth and squinting optics. The illumination of the vibrant glow of his own pulsing spark cast blue light across his face.

 _Radiant_ , was the first word to pop into his mind as he stared up at him.

“Rodimus,” the name choked from his vocalizer and he reached up, cupping his face.

Rodimus’ smile faltered to something softer, something Drift was utterly in love with. He traced his thumb over the shape of his lips, and shivered when he felt Rodimus nip and kiss at it and his palm. Drift smiled. “I think yours is pretty, too.”

Rodimus laughed before bending down for a kiss that Drift eagerly met him halfway for.

He barely had time to register what would happen. The proximity of their sparks was only a fleeting thought as he lost himself into the warmth of Rodimus’ kiss. The sensations that followed each teasing stroke of their tongues and wet glide of their lips left Drift absolutely breathless in their wake. Somewhere between the little panting gasps between them, Drift felt Rodimus' hand crawl up his side. Fingers found his, tangling together, palm to palm.

Their sparks surged together right as he acknowledged how strangely _sweet_  such a tiny gesture was. Tendrils sought out one another in snaps of energy, licking over each other with curious prods until they tangled in an intimate grasp. He became hyper aware of himself, of Rodimus, of how he delighted in the way his own mouth tasted or how Rodimus enjoyed the idle sensation of Drift's thumb stroking his finial.

There was tension, there too; something not unlike straining his reserves to reach max speed in his alt. And for a brief and panicky moment it bordered on _too much_. Adrenaline spiked, spark thundering, intake seizing – and then he was sighing at the weightlessness and warmth that enveloped him.

He smiled into the kiss that had more or less become a lazy exchange of ventilations and the occasional lick or nip. His vision surged in staticy white and sparked at the corners until he felt like a voyeur to their own link up. It was indescribable to be both outside and inside his body, feeling the shift and rasp of Rodimus’ plating against his, feeling that pulsing mix of  _so very happy_  and  _I’m  actually a little scared_. Somehow he was even aware of his presence against Rodimus, who apparently enjoyed the feeling of thighs cradled around his waist.

Rodimus panted. “ _Drift_ …”

He nodded in soundless acknowledgement because, yeah, he felt overwhelmed too. It was pleasant despite it, though. Ecstasy and emotion swirled together in a union that left both their bodies humming with charge.

Their sparks whirred together in a tangle of energy. Bursts of it crackled off their plating between gaps, zipping through lines in little fissions that Drift was certain must’ve made quite the sight in the dim light of the hab suite.

Rodimus’ fingers tightened around his.  When Drift managed to open his optics it was to see Rodimus’ own utterly bleached of color as he stared back at him.

“You’re beautiful,” he said on a whim, and felt Rodimus actually become embarrassed. He thought he looked stupid like this, too open and weak with static popping off from the corners of his optics with excess charge. Drift could hazard a guess that he likely looked no different.

Drift cradled his face and leaned in, smiling as he brushed their lips together. “I mean it, Rodimus.”

Rodimus shivered. He tipped his head against Drift's palm. “I know.” He laughed, or tried to anyways.

It took a moment through the frantic attempt at pawing through such new and foreign sensations, but Drift felt the feeling returned in kind. In fact, Drift felt touched by how much affection was pushed his way. Compliments mashed together -  _beautiful, pretty, love, kind -_ came flooding into his mind like they were his own indulgent thoughts.

Rodimus’ pleasure suddenly intermingled with his. It was hotter and left him tingling at the base of his spine whereas Rodimus startled at how Drift’s was a burst in the abdomen, a blossom of subtle heat building in his chest. Rodimus had a question that went unanswered when that buildup of energy between their sparks suddenly expanded and pulsed outward, leaving them both taut in the wake of its disperse.

Dimly, Drift was aware that he cried out. He just barely managed to stifle it in his own self-conscious need for silence as his head tipped back, teeth clenching until he felt a creak in his jaw. It was only then that he realized it had been Rodimus that had overloaded first, already panting and pressing his face into Drift’s neck as he shivered and quaked. The pulsing remnants visibly crackled through both their frames in rippling arcs.

He tried to move an arm but found himself not only anchored by Rodimus carelessly putting his entire weight on him, but by sluggish exhaustion. His chest ached in a pleasant way. His body tingled from feet to hands. It was an otherworldly pleasure that left him completely sapped of energy.

Everything was a sensation that bordered on too much when forced to be aware of a different presence synced up to his system. Heat that wasn’t coming from Rodimus rushed up and down him in waves. Thoughts that weren't quite his own tumbled around in a muffled, unintelligible mess.

Frustratingly, Drift couldn’t even ponder on the weight of such a journey with Rodimus; his mind too busy rushing in the strangest state of frenzy and bliss.

It took Rodimus moving on top of him, mindful to keep their chests pressed together, for him to actually make an attempt at regaining  _some_  use of his body. “Primus,” he whimpered, optics fluttering as his vision cleared to something past the red and gold of Rodimus’ armor. “That was…”

What was it? Breathtaking? Amazing? Frightening and new?

“All of the above,” Rodimus mumbled, words quiet and slurred. Startled, Drift smiled, feeling both dazed and sated in a way he hadn’t even known possible as he gazed at the garish pink ceiling above them. He shifted, patted blindly at Rodimus’ thigh, feeling too warm when Rodimus radiated heat in such a manner. Rodimus made a noise of complaint.

“I don’t wanna move,” he said to the unsaid request.

“You're too hot, Rodimus,” Drift muttered.

Rodimus had the nerve to snicker at that. "Sweet talker," he teased. Drift rolled his eyes despite the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Sadly, that remaining connection he felt between them strained thinly before breaking. Their chambers finally decided to shut on their own accord, sparks sated and whirling in content in their respective housing. Drift pouted, already missing the intimacy of sharing his spark. Rodimus grumbled like he wasn’t too thrilled either.

Rodimus shifted and finally began to push himself back up to his knees. Chest closed, Rodimus lifted a hand to rub his palm over his emblem. If his spark felt anything like Drift’s, then it must’ve been a bit achy. An itch that was oddly sated but still craving.

After a moment of uncharacteristic, seemingly thoughtful silence, Rodimus finally broke it with a scoff of a laugh. “Heh. I'm  _beat_.”

It was an unexpected declaration. Drift would’ve been lying if he said he was anything other than thankful. He wasn’t sure he had enough energy to deal with Rodimus wanting to dispel charge through a bout of interfacing. In fact, a quick recharge sounded amazing right now, especially with his chest feeling so warm and pleasantly sore.

“Not even a little revved up?” he asked, reaching out to playfully pinch Rodimus’ side.

Rodimus rumbled in amusement. “Well, sorta. Later. Right now I just wanna cuddle and hit the hay.”

“Hit the what?”

“Human phrase.”

Drift squinted at him as Rodimus finally rolled off of him to curl up at his side. An arm and a leg slung over him before he could even consider just how he wanted to lay. Snorting, he curled his own arm around Rodimus’ waist, tugging him closer until their frames were notched together comfortably.

When he glanced up at Rodimus’ face, he found his captain staring at him with an unreadable look. Drift wavered somewhat. “What?” he asked.

Rodimus smiled. “Just thinking. That was  _so_  much better than my first try.”

His cheeks went hot. “No regrets then, huh?”

“Mm, nope.” Rodimus put his arm between them to tap a finger against Drift’s nose. Drift frowned, confused as he looked down at the unfocused digit pressed to his nose. “I can’t believe you’re embarrassed about your spark. That was so cool looking. A little freaky at first, but…” A stuttered yawn halted him mid sentence, though Rodimus wasn’t at all deterred, not even when Drift continued to frown at him, “…but I like it." He looked between them. "Not to snoop, why’d you do it exactly? Didn't you say it wasn't a requirement and you could elect to just get a shiny, handmade one?”

Well, this wasn’t exactly the top of the list when it came to topics Drift wanted to discuss after intimacy, but this was Rodimus after all. And it wasn’t like he’d drop the subject if Drift refused to answer. “It was about devotion," he replied, "A piece of your spark for a cause you treasured.” At Rodimus' silence, he added with a weary sigh, "It felt right at the time."

He expected...something. A wry comment maybe or even a dismissive snort.

But Rodimus just grinned in that startlingly quiet way that seemed to be reserved for the rare moments like this. It never failed to make his spark flip. Drift went ahead and followed that instinct to reach out and cup his jaw. He thumbed across Rodimus cheek. “Doesn’t much matter anymore, though,” Drift continued. “And there are other ways – better ones, really – to show that you care for something.”

It felt like the atmosphere managed to change with those words. They'd been heavy on his tongue and weighed over them in some implication he couldn't quite voice.

Not yet.

Rodimus coaxed his hand off his cheek to lace their fingers together in a loose grasp. Drift watched, his spark warm and face hot, as Rodimus began to trace the seams of each digit.

"Agreed.”


End file.
